I Don't Love You
by GerudoGirl89
Summary: People are funny; they love for a while and move on, leaving heartbreak behind. The more you cling to someone, the easier they can slip away. Everyone must learn this lesson in life. Multiple pairings. Not really Zelink, more ZelGan. NOT A SONGFIC.


**I Don't Love You**

**_This story is highly influenced by my favorite band, My Chemical Romance. Probably the only romance story I'll ever write. _Modern fic, AU, pairings include Link X Midna, one-sided Link X Zelda, Midna X ?? and Zelda X ??. Possible swearing, we'll see how it goes. Song influences include _I Don't Love You, Disenchanted, _and _Famous Last Words. _Enjoy! **

_By The Way, it switches POVs a lot, but I didn't want to sound stupid by putting "Insertnamehere's POV". if you think it SHOULD have the POV notes, tell me in a review or PM. Thanks!_

* * *

Let me tell you, I was happy to be back in my old neighborhood. My parents forced me into some stupid camp that was supposed to "Increase self-esteem and promote healthy living." The downside? I had to leave all my friends behind for a whole, boring, hellish summer. Not to see Vaati, Dark, Darunia, Mikau, even Japas, was like torture. This so-called "camp" had no email, no cell phones allowed except on certain days, and the most boring "entertainment" ever. The only real fun I got was when my camp councilor yelled at me, and man, did she have a set of lungs. It was always crap like, "Link! Stop trying to chase squirrels up trees!" or "Link, stop trying to call your girlfriend! I don't care _who _she is!" Finally, it ended, and I was home free for three whole, wonderful days, a time to be with friends and enjoy my life. Especially my girlfriend.

Midna.

I saw and heard in my dreams at night, as I lay in bed, three other guys snoring loudly around me. _Link . . . Link . . . Link . . . . _she whispered, and I could always fall asleep smiling after hearing her in the distance.

I realized soon that I'd do anything to see Midna. On the last night of camp, I could see her so clearly in my mind, it felt like I could reach out and touch her. She was a pretty girl, with pale skin, and bright orange-yellow hair that always felt something like silk. At night, I could see her sparkling red-brown eyes, the regal way in which she moved, the beautiful smile, the one pointed tooth that almost looked like a fang, which somehow seemed to fit her . . . .

I blinked and tore myself away from my obsessive daydreams. Time to think about Midna later. Now was the time for sleep. I didn't want to be exhausted when I finally saw Midna again . . . .

_Ring! Ring! _Vaati groaned, lifting his head from the mound of pillows and blankets he called a bed. He reached out to grab his cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Sorry, Vaati, did I wake you?" asked Link innocently. Vaati blinked.

"L-Link? How a-a-rrre you?" he yawned. "It's six in the m-morning . . . during the s-summer . . ."

"Well, I was in town, and, well, I figured, why not call up my best bud?"

"You're in town?!" sleepiness gone, Vaati jumped out of bed, purple hair a tangled mess around his face. He brushed it away impatiently. "You're seriously here? Where?!"

"I just got home yesterday. I thought I'd go crazy, I missed you guys a lot," explained Link. "How's Japas?"

Vaati grinned. "Well, Japas lost a lot of weight over the summer . . . ."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. He's really thin now. Wonder how long it'll last." Suddenly, Vaati thought of something. "You seen Midna yet?"

"Nope," answered Link. "But I'm going over there later."

"Okay, how about we all meet for lunch? Me, Kafei, you, Anju, Mids, of course, Dark . . . the whole gang."

"Good idea. See ya later, Vat." He hung up.

"Wait . . . . Vat?!"

* * *

Impatient to see Midna, I cleaned up early, running over my messy hair with a brush about thirty times out of nervousness. I glanced at the clock; it was only eight. Midna tended to sleep in during the summer. _I'll just have to wait_, I told myself. So, I amused myself by calling various people on my phone and seeing if they were awake yet. Japas, to my surprise, was awake, but Mikau was not. Din threatened to come over and strangle me if I called this early again. Finally, 10:00 AM rolled around, and I decided that it was time to go. Midna should be up by then.

It was a fifteen-minute walk to her house, uphill in Twilight Court, a rather high-class part of town. All the houses were painted dark colors, the windows blank and empty. The way the houses loomed over the street made it seem dark all the time. Midna called it "Perpetual Twilight."

I hesitated a little outside Midna's black door. Her parents were rather cold to me, and if they answered, they might just send me away. _It's a risk I have to take_, I thought firmly, and knocked on the door.

My heart immediately lifted. Midna stood there, wearing a white shirt with little gray ribbons on the sleeves and a pleated (is that what they're called? Hell, I'm a guy, I don't know anything about female fashion) gray skirt. Her long, orange hair was held back in a ponytail.

"Link!" she seemed shocked to see me. "You're home!" I nodded, grinning broadly.

"I missed you," I whispered. I held out my hands and stepped forward, into that cold, unfriendly hall, offering my girl a hug.

Much to my shock, Midna took a step back, pale face reddening. I halted, confused, and looked her in the eye. She refused to meet my gaze. "Midna?" I asked, blankly. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Link. I . . . ." she seemed lost. "It's been so long, I . . . I was lonely, I couldn't wait. I want to break up, Link. I couldn't make you stay with me, because your parents insisted you go to that camp . . . ."

"Why?!" I demanded, heart plummeting. This wasn't possible! "I'm back now, sweetheart, it's all good . . . ."

"Link . . . ." she was nearly in tears. "Zant was so kind to me when he found out you were leaving . . . ."

"Midna! I was only gone to summer camp! And Zant?! He's a psycho!" Blood pounded through my brain; I was unable to accept the fact that Midna was dumping me. Something vanished from inside me, leaving a cold, empty abyss in its place. _This isn't happening . . . . Zant is crazy! He plays football, but he isn't very good at it. He barely even knows how to skateboard! What does she see in that freak?!_

"Midna . . . ." I whimpered.

Midna looked desperately unhappy. Her pale face was distraught. "Please, Link." She choked out those words. "Something's . . . different, now. I don't love you anymore. Not like I did."

I was crying inside, my heart shattered into thousands of pieces. The girl I loved so much, no longer loved me. _PLEASE! _I wanted to scream. _Please, Midna, take me back! _But I couldn't. Her face, streaked with tears, seemed firm. She wouldn't back down on this. She refused to hear me.

God, why? Why is Midna leaving me? If she is gone to me, why am I still living? Why?

Why?

* * *

Finally, I bowed my head. "So long, Midna," I whispered, turning to leave. There was nothing else to say. It was best if I stayed out of it.

Midna saw me out the door. She didn't cross the threshold, holding onto the door as if it were her only friend in the world.

"Good bye, Link."

Rain started to fall as I splashed home, ignoring everything but my pain. Vaati called my cell phone, asking if I was coming to lunch, but I cut him off. At home, I threw open the door and collapsed onto the couch, burying my head in a pillow. _Midna, Midna, why did you leave me?! Why?! _I couldn't help it anymore; I started to cry, and I'm man enough to admit it. The problem was, I'd had plenty of girlfriends before, before Midna, and I couldn't understand why it affected me so much. When I broke up with Ruto, I didn't even bat an eyelid. She was _so _annoying . . . .

"Hello? Link!"

My head shot up. _Zelda?!_

"It's . . . it's open," I choked. _Since when does Zelda come around? _Zelda was my girlfriend before Ruto. We broke up after about six months, but Zelda was obsessed with me. When I told her I wanted to end it, no one saw her at school for three days. I didn't like her as much as she loved me.

Miserably, I got up and opened the door. Zelda stood there, long hair tucked behind her ears, wearing a pink top and a pair of jeans. I blinked.

"Zel? What are you doing here?" I inquired.

She beamed. "You still call me by that nickname," she said fondly, chuckling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so does Malon, Ruto, Nabooru, your brother . . . ."

"Link—"

Oblivious, I rattled on, "Mikau, Vaati, Nayru, your mom, Saria . . . ."

"Link!"

I winced. "Sorry."

Her expression softened. "Thank you." She sat on the couch and folded her hands in her lap. "So, how are things?"

"Huh?" I asked blankly. Zelda smiled.

"You know, your mother, Vaati, Midna . . . ." she trailed away when she saw my face. "What's wrong, Link?"

I looked down. "Midna and I . . . we broke up."

"I'm so sorry," she said kindly. Her eyes sparkled, and I detected a note of triumph. She was _happy _that Midna broke up with me!

"I don't think you are," I said tonelessly. "I think you're happy. Now you can be my girlfriend."

She brightened. "If you would take me back," she said charmingly.

Of course, that was her ploy all along.

I scowled. No sense being nice about this. "Listen, Zelda, I don't want a new girlfriend. What I had with Midna was special. You know I liked you, but I don't now. I'm sorry," I added, noting how her eyes filled with tears, "but . . . I just don't love you anymore."

She burst into tears. "Why, Link, why?!" she sobbed helplessly. I winced again, pulling at my collar uncomfortably, and sat next to her on the couch. Not exactly what I'd planned on doing.

"Zel, I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just, I don't . . . I don't love you!"

_Why _did I feel like Midna at that point? Probably because less than half an hour ago, those were the words she'd spoken to me. I'd turned into Midna by hurting Zel's feelings.

"God, Zelda, I'm so sorry," I said. And I meant it.

* * *

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. I bit back a groan and stood up. I tried not to look at Zelda's miserable face as I did so.

Ganon stood in the doorway, dressed, as always, completely in black. His long, bright red hair looked messier than it ever had before. Around his neck was a weird piece of amber jewelry.

"Hey, Link, you're home," he said, smirking. I grimaced inwardly. Ganon wasn't a bad person; we got along fine. He was a little different from all the other guys; he didn't enjoy beating on other people, he was smarter than most of the football team, and he respected females. He wasn't bad looking, from a female standpoint, I knew a few girls that had crushes on him. He seemed oblivious to it, though.

"What d'you want, Ganon?" I demanded tiredly. His golden eyes were irritated.

"What I've wanted the entire summer, dude," he replied. "My amp!" He crossed his arms and leaned against my doorframe. He was so big, I feared he'd break the wall.

I blinked. After a few minutes, I remembered. "Oh, yeah, I did borrow it," I said sheepishly. "Uh, I'll go get it . . . ."

He rolled his eyes. "Finally! It's only been three months!" He stepped into the house, and an astonished expression flitted across his face. "Link, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh . . . Zelda . . . Midna and I broke up, and . . . ." I trailed away. "Hard to explain."

"Harsh, dude," he said sympathetically. "And you just came home, too."

"Yeah."

"So, what happened to her?" he asked, nodding at Zelda. "Man, are you the reason she's crying?"

"He won't take me back," she whimpered. "He b-b-broke up w-with me and ch-chose Midna over m-me. And n-now that he d-d-doesn't h-have a girlf-friend, he won't . . . ." she dissolved into fresh tears.

Ganon sat on the couch next to her. "You really need to learn how to respect other peoples' feelings," he told me. To Zelda he asked incredulously, "Wait, he broke up with _you_?". She nodded, biting her lip. Her crystal-blue eyes were red and swollen. "Are you crazy?" he demanded, staring up at me. "Midna broke up with you, and now you're turning down an offer from a pretty girl?" Zelda blushed. "What are you smoking, Link?"

I gritted my teeth. "Shut up," I snapped. "Here." I thrust the amp at him. "Get lost, I don't need you telling me what to do."

Ganon rolled his eyes. "See you later." He turned to the door. "Bye, Zelda."

She gave him a watery smile, one he returned. Then he left.

I settled on the couch. "I've made a decision, Link," said Zelda quietly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I'll leave, now, and I won't come back. If you don't want to be with me, I've accepted it."

I blinked. "But why?"

She was already walking out the door.

Zelda left Link's apartment, leaving the young man scratching his blonde locks in confusion. The rain had lessened some, but she was unaware of it. Everything was inconsequential.

She no longer cared that Link didn't like her; for some reason, it didn't bother her. The sudden change in her attitude towards him was unnerving, to say the least. But it eased the pain in her shattered heart. _Link and I weren't made for each other_, she mused. _And that's okay. I'll find someone, someday. _Then, after a few moments, she thought, _And what made me change my mind?_

Zelda wandered through the Wind Street park. The trees and flowers looked very beautiful in late summer. The pond reflected the soft light breaking through the clouds, giving off a spectacular shine. She smiled at the simple magnificence of nature.

"Beautiful," she sighed, and glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened. It was already 4:00 PM.

"God, I've been out here for _hours_." She turned to head back home.

"Hey!" She whirled around, startled. A black-clad figure strolled up, hands in his pockets. She recognized the bright amber eyes and the long, untidy red hair. It was Link's friend, Ganondorf. The one with the guitar.

"Oh. Ganon," she said, relieved. "Hello."

He grinned. "Didn't think I'd see you again, Zelda. So, how are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Link," he explained. "I know you really like him."

She blushed. "How?"

His grin broadened. "I used to watch you and Link. You always looked so happy with him. He really took that for granted."

She blushed and looked down. "You know, you're the only guy I've ever met that's actually cared about the feelings of females in general," she remarked. "Especially in high school."

"I live with all females," he replied, humor coloring his voice. "My dad died when I was two. My mom had my oldest sister about seven months later, Nabooru. She remarried when I was nine, and had twins, Kara and Alina. My stepfather left about a month after they were born. I learned a lot about dealing with the opposite gender. And I _know _it's stupid to dump a superb girl like you."

Her fading blush returned. "Thanks," she said shyly. He chuckled good-naturedly.

"So, what about you?" he asked. "What's your life story?"

She grimaced. "My mother expects a lot of out me, my father only has time for my sister, my brother is rebelling against everything, and me . . . well, I try to do the best with what I have."

He winced. "Sounds lovely."

"I need something to do," she complained. "Mom won't even let me join the track team or anything. I'm supposed to get good grades and help out at home, not enjoy myself."

He grinned. "And that's why I play the guitar." Noting her expression, he added, "I could . . . teach you, if you want."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Those three days were the worst time of my life. Instead of going out and having fun with my friends, I buried myself in my room, playing video games and reading stupid Internet articles. I found nothing interesting in life anymore.

When school started, I was still moping. I sat with Vaati beneath a tree on the front lawn, waiting for the bell to ring. Vaati, when he'd learned of our breakup, was properly sympathetic. I was endlessly thankful for the company.

"So, Midna and Zant, eh?" Vaati amusedly looked up from his sketchbook. "That'll last a month."  
"Less," I answered, smiling for the first time in days. "I guess we're single again, huh?"

He shifted. "Actually, when we went to lunch that day, without you guys . . . well, I'm kinda going out with Malon now."

I stared at him. "Damn. Not fair."

He smiled shamefacedly. "Yeah. She's a great gal."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I retorted. "Well, we both know Ganon doesn't have a girl, at least."

Vaati laughed. "That's what you think."

Confused, I peered around. To my horror, Zelda and Ganondorf strolled by. They were _holding hands_. She was absolutely beaming, and Ganondorf never looked happier.

Vaati and Malon, Midna and Zant, _Ganondorf and Zelda_?!

Man, I'm all alone!

* * *

**So, what did you think? Not so good? Very good? Dumb? Worthless? Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

Ciao!


End file.
